zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Oddalam to pytanie! - Zapytaj Beczkę 110
Opis odcinka Krzysztof nie oddala żadnego pytania. Jednogłośna Opinia Tylko jedna osoba widziała poprzedni odcinek - Krzysiu. Jego opinia była jednogłośna: "Shadowbanan ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)" - Ender Polska Pytania *Szanowny Panie Krzysztofie, czemu Pan nagrywa te wszystkie filmiki, czemu prowadzi Pan jakąkolwiek działalność na youtubie, facebooku itp. Przecież i tak wszyscy zginiemy, jeden na raka, drugi ze starości. Pan też zdechnie (jak świnia). PS. Lubię wieprzowinę. - Angeliko studios *fraszka beczki dwa siusiaki dwa talerze krzysiu śmierdzi no nie wierze - Bartniak *Były fraszki, teraz czas na Treny Beczki. Tren 69. Wielkie żeś uczynił pustki w YouTubie moim. Mój Drogi Krzysiu, tym wyjazdem swoim. Pełno tu, a jakby nikogo nie było. Jednym malutkim Gonciem tak wiele ubyło. - Gooby Dolan *FRASZKA : ręka rękę myje , kurwom pętla na szyje ! - Wichajster Bobik *Gdyby Ci gej powiedział, że jesteś przystojny to byś się ucieszył czy przestraszył? - MaxTrojan69 lel *GONKERS - RedIsBad *krzysiu co sądzisz o karolu który stał się popkiem ??? - Kubus7667 *Krzysiu,czy jeśli w telewizji zamiast lektora wprowadzili by napisy w języku polskim,to czy wszystkie lenie leżące przed telewizorem zamiast oglądać poszły by spać;bo nie mają siły na czytanie? - Byczku brony *Na jakim etapie, raczej na ilości subskrybentów; wyświetleń, zaczyna się zarabiać na yt? Zaczyna się zarabiać w sensie że większe sumy ? - Norbert 'san *mam zanizone poczucie wlasnej wartosci... zrob cos z tym -.- - Legit Plebs *Dlaczego produkcje Donatana są chujowe? - Piotrek "PierR" Rogowski *Lubisz lody? A jeśli tak to jaki smak najbardziej :) - KarolciaBTW *( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Fraszka dla Krzysia xd Nie miałem za dużo pomysłu na tekst, ale myślę, że się spodoba xD: Gonciu masło i brykiety, idę dziś do toalety. Vlog o gównie nakręcony, Gimbus wyje jak szalony. kanciarz beczkę znów odwiedził, nieobecność w pierdlu spędził. Okantował ludzi masę, Ludziom tym zajebał kasę. Dla Gimbusa tekst dość stary: Twoja stara to Twój stary! Gonciu - sprawa jest dla Ciebie: Pozdrów Tychy - Będę w Niebie! To już fraszki mojej koniec: Jeśli ją przeczytasz to dam Ci dolara, Ale się boję, że mam shadowbana. - WHITE HAND * Krzysiu dlaczego u mnie w pokoju tak strasznie śmierdzi zmoczonym sianem? Myślałem na początku że ten smród sam wnoszę do domu przez to że koty szczają mi pod moim samochodem i jak cały dzień nim jeżdżę i pocę się przy takiej temperaturze. A to jednak taki chuj. Dziś nie jeździłem i nadal mi śmierdzi w pokoju. Czy to kara boska? Albo lewaki? - sha4ggy *Co myślisz na temat spotu o dopalaczach? xD - dzudzu375 *Krzysiu umyj okulary bo w jakości hd widać każdego bruda ^^ - Monika Różnowicz *Krzychu, czy to prawda, że kiedyś paliłeś papierosy? :o - Wojciech S. *,,Niech się dzieje wola nieba z nią się zawsze zgadzać trzeba." Zemsta - kamil sawczyński *P Krzysiu, dlaczego praktycznie w każdej reklamie tabletek na ból głowy, aktorzy w niej występujący, są nadzy? Pozdrawiam. - ThePiachuu *Co by powiedział kot Shrodingera gdyby udało mu się wyskoczyć z pudełka? - Hawk Moon *Krzysiu, jak zdjąłeś okulary to sie nie mogłam skupic na tym co mowisz bo masz takie zajebiste oczy . - madzia281299 *Ale chujowo wyglądasz bez brelów :/ - Michał Stania Fraszki Beczki *dwa siusiaki dwa talerze krzysiu śmierdzi no nie wierze - Bartniak *Wielkie żeś uczynił pustki w YouTubie moim. Mój Drogi Krzysiu, tym wyjazdem swoim. Pełno tu, a jakby nikogo nie było. Jednym malutkim Gonciem tak wiele ubyło. - Gooby Dolan *ręka rękę myje , kurwom pętla na szyje ! - Wichajster Bobik * Gonciu masło i brykiety, idę dziś do toalety. Vlog o gównie nakręcony, Gimbus wyje jak szalony. kanciarz beczkę znów odwiedził, nieobecność w pierdlu spędził. Okantował ludzi masę, Ludziom tym zajebał kasę. Dla Gimbusa tekst dość stary: Twoja stara to Twój stary! Gonciu - sprawa jest dla Ciebie: Pozdrów Tychy - Będę w Niebie! - WHITE HAND Podkład muzyczny *Otis McDonald - Fingers (intro) *Media Right Productions - Jazz in Paris *Wolfgang Amadeusz Mozart - Piano Sonata No 11 in A major, K. 331, Mov. 3 (Fraszki Beczki) *Dizzee Rascal & Armand van Helden - Bonkers (Gonkers) *JR Tundra - Bar Crawl *John Deley and the 41 Players - Dewey, Cheedham, and Howe *György Ligeti, The Bavarian Radio Orchestra, Francis Travis - Requiem for Soprano, Mezzo-Soprano, 2 Mixed Choirs and Orchestra (2001: A Space Odyssey OST) (gdy Krzysztof odpowiada na pytanie "Krzychu, czy to prawda, że kiedyś paliłeś papierosy?") Ciekawostki *Na początku Krzysztof śpiewa po angielsku dziecięcą piosenkę The Song That Never Ends: "This is the song that never ends It just goes on and on, my friend Some people started singing it not knowing what it was, And they'll continue singing it forever just because... This is the song that never ends..." * Krzysztof na początku przywitał się jako IsAmUxPompa, a Zapytaj Beczkę określił nazwiskiem Włodka Markowicza. Nawiązał także do filmu, w którym słynni polscy satyrycy (w tym wspomniany Tadeusz Drozda) oglądali YouTuberów. * W tym odcinku Gonciu, Gimbus oraz Polaczek noszą okulary pożyczone od Kasi Mecinski - współautorki kanału TheUwagaPies. * Tytuł odcinka oraz jedno z pytań nawiązują do obśmianego przez Internet spotu Głównego Inspektoratu Sanitarnego przeciwko dopalaczom. * Krzyś nie śmiał się z Donatana, gdyż od niedawna współpracuje z nim jego znajoma - YouTuberka Mamiko. * Przy inscenizowanej fraszce Gimbus pokazał się po raz pierwszy w historii Zapytaj Beczkę bez okularów. (wcześniej bez okularów można było go zobaczyć w primaaprilisowym filmie) * Krzysztof wspomniał o bajce o Janku, co psom szył buty - pojawiła się ona w Kordianie Juliusza Słowackiego. Kategoria:Sezon 5 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem Kategoria:Odcinki z Kanciarzem Kategoria:Odcinki z Polaczkiem